


Don't Stop

by sydneythefriendlyghost



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is terrible, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/pseuds/sydneythefriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum comes back from spring break and Youngjae is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> this is.....sin. i wrote this super quickly and its pretty much porn w/o plot. please enjoy this gratuitous 2jae smut

youngjae sat perched on the edge of the bed nervously, tapping an inaudible song on his knees with his fingers and humming. he was a ball of pent up energy, so tightly wound that when the door clicked open he jumped a little in surprise.

jaebum smiled warmly when he saw him, but his expression changed to confusion when youngjae got up and reached around him to close and lock the door hurriedly.

“youngjae ah? what-” but youngjae was already speaking in a rushed mumble.

“yugyeom ah is gone and he’s staying at bam’s tonight and i just thought that since we’re  _ finally  _ alone-” jaebum leaned in and took his hand gently, pressing a light kiss to his cheek and making the younger blush and stop mid sentence. “-and i was talking! don’t interrupt me!” the taller giggled and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush together.

“well i was hoping that we could get to doing other things a little quicker if you stopped talking.” jaebum murmured against the shell of his ear, trailing his hands down to youngjae’s hips and mouthing at his neck softly. a strangled sigh escaped his lips and the younger boy went limp in his arms, his hands fisted in jaebum’s shirt.

“well im not going to argue with  _ that _ .” he giggled and stepped back a bit, motioning to the bed with his hand and tugging on jaebum’s arm until he was crawling to lie down. in preparation for his arrival home, youngjae had covered all the lamps in some of his scarves and shirts and was adamantly not thinking of the fire hazard because jaebum looked  _ stunning  _ in the muted light. he lay back and made childish grabby-hands for him to follow, until they were both giggling and he crawled over to straddle his hips.

as soon as they were both safely on the bed, jaebum’s lips were back to kissing and sucking along his neck in a way that had youngjae’s toes curling. a variety of quiet sighs left his lips as he dug his fingers into the older’s back. his kisses grew a little more desperate, and a little more needy when he pulled back to reconnect their mouths instead.

a pleasant warmth spread through youngjae from head to toe, starting in the pit of his stomach and turning slow, soft touches into needy tugging-on-clothes and pressing his tongue into jaebum’s mouth. as soon as his lips parted enough for his tongue to dart out between them the older let out a weak noise in the back of his throat, making both of them blush. the urgency only continued to grow as hands wandered, hungrily lifting jaebum’s shirt over his head. they broke their kiss just long enough to get rid of both their shirts, youngjae panting and already pulling at him to come closer again. 

even just the slightest bit of skin to skin contact was enough to genuinely ignite the spark in both of them. suddenly, youngjae arching his back to press as closely to the older as possible, the entire world faded away. all that he could focus on was the feeling of jaebum touching him, kissing him, and lying between his legs. every slight shift that he made only gave the tiniest bit of friction and it made youngjae bury his hands in his hair needily. the kiss was hot and wet, their tongues sliding together with practiced ease. youngjae was constantly making noise, moaning and gasping with every movement.

soon, jaebum began to lead again, biting his lower lip gently and earning a barely repressed moan. he just smirked and felt youngjae’s hands tighten in his hair to pull him closer.

“someone’s wound up today…” he teased in a low murmur, fingers tracing shapes along the younger’s chest and stomach. youngjae rolled his eyes and made a whining noise in annoyance. 

“oh my god can you please shut  _ up  _ and just  _ fuck me _ .” it came out more vulgar sounding than he expected, and he blushed, screwing his eyes closed tightly. jaebum felt blood rush south and his eyes grew a darker cast than before. 

“i can, if that’s what you want.” his voice was barely heard in a sultry purr that was reserved for only behind closed doors. instead of responding, youngjae just pressed their mouths together again, more aggressive than usual. still, jaebum pulled away. “you have to say you want to.” his mouth hovered a maddening inch away and it gave the younger a perfect view of his blown pupils.

“yes, i want to, i really do, please can you just stop  _ teasing _ -” after hearing what he was waiting to hear, jaebum pecked his lips and moved down to kiss his collar bones. “-and again with the interrupting me, jeez.” youngjae’s complaints went fairly unnoticed, though, because suddenly his mouth was sucking at one of his nipples and all other thoughts went straight out the window. his hands came to rest tentatively on his shoulders, as a quiet mewl left his lips. even without looking, he knew jaebum was smirking as he moved away to leave butterfly kisses trailing down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

“you wore sweatpants but dimmed the lights? that’s the most half assed romantic gesture you’ve ever made, ‘jae.” jaebum muttered into his skin, hot breath ghosting over his lower stomach. youngjae frowned and pushed him away in mock anger. 

“well, i was going to surprise you. but since you’re no fun….” the older immediately perked up, waiting for him to continue. “but you know, the good part about sweatpants is that they’re so much easier to take off, right?” youngjae dug his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down just slightly, so that the lacey, pink band of his panties was revealed. jaebum quietly sucked in a breath and his eyes got wide and dark. 

“fuck..” jaebum’s hand palmed him through his pants and youngjae’s hips involuntarily pushed up into his touch. “you wore them for me?” he murmured as he rubbed him over his clothes. the younger just bit his lip and let out a soft moan, already more than half hard. not really waiting on a reply, jaebum slipped his hands into his sweatpants and clumsily groped his ass. youngjae squirmed and groaned through his teeth. one of his hands drifted down to pull on his pants, lifting his hips as jaebum helped him get them off completely.

    jaebum paused to look him up and down, soaking up the image of youngjae hard and blushing beneath him. he dipped his head down to leave wet kisses along the inside of his pale thighs, only encouraged by his weak mewls and gasps. youngjae gripped his hair but pulled on it sharply when jaebum mouthed at his erection through the panties. 

     “h-hyung…” jaebum stopped teasing him with a smirk and leaned up to peck him on the lips. when the younger tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

“hands and knees, okay baby?” he said it softly but even just knowing what it meant sent a shiver through youngjae’s stomach. he quickly scrambled as soon as jaebum sat back, raising his hips and resting forward on his elbows. jaebum ran his fingers down his spine, leaving soft kisses in their wake. “you look so good for me. i missed your tight little ass while i was gone.” youngjae’s cock twitched and he tightened his fists in the sheets at his words. jaebum pulled off youngjae’s panties, leaving them around his thighs.

while jaebum fumbled to find the lube in his nightstand drawer, youngjae fisted himself slowly, smearing the precome with his thumb and letting out soft gasps. his head hung forward and his noises grew louder and more desperate as he got distracted getting himself off. the older gently removed his hand, making youngjae whine loudly.

“uh uh, not yet. i want you to come with  _ me _ .” jaebum kissed his neck and left small marks, listening to the moans that he tried to suppress.

    “ple-ase…” youngjae pushed his ass back and whined, making it clear what he wanted. “hyung, please.” he mumbled impatiently, until jaebum got the point.

but as soon as he stopped, jaebum gently teased one finger around his entrance and then pressed it inside. youngjae let out a whimper and pressed his face into the pillow weakly. the older was slow and patient when he stretched him, only adding a second finger when youngjae stopped whining in discomfort. for the younger, the pain eventually began to fade and give way to a steadily building heat. his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, making him shiver and moan every time jaebum purposely avoided his prostate. he made a point to never hit it head on, driving youngjae to his wits end. once the stretch was no longer tight, he very slowly added a third finger, pumping them in and out until youngjae was begging and swearing under his breath.

“pleasepleaseplease god hyung please fuck-” his words came out in a jumbled mess, both from the pent up frustration of waiting until jaebum got home, and the teasing the older seemed to love so much.

when he removed his fingers, all youngjae could do was whimper in dismay. jaebum busied himself removing the rest of his clothes, and slicking up his cock to ease the slide at first. it didn’t take him long, but to youngjae it was an eternity because he was  _ so close  _ and yet not close at all.

“you’re doing so well, youngjae ah you always do so well for me.” the praise just fueled the desperation in his stomach more, and his cock twitched, leaking more. jaebum ran his hands over youngjae’s ass cheeks and squeezed them before spreading them. the younger closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp as he felt the burning stretch of jaebum’s cock after a long time without it. jaebum waited until he bottomed out before he stopped moving and went to kiss his neck sloppily. “good boy ‘jae, you’re doing so well, fuck, you’re so tight.” his voice was soothing and the younger eventually relaxed, the burning receding enough that he turned his head. connection their mouths messily, he mumbled,

“move.” it was all jaebum needed to hear before he pulled out again and began to thrust into him. even if it started out slowly, he always set a brutal pace that had youngjae mewling. the angle wasn’t quite right, but it brushed his prostate enough that he knew it wouldn’t take him long to come from. every movement made his eyes water and his cock ached for release, when he subconsciously reached down to wrap a hand around himself again. between the two sensations he felt himself clenching involuntarily as he nearly came.

jaebum had noticed, and before he could finally come, tightened his hand around the base of his cock. youngjae came dry with a high pitched whine, but jaebum never stopped his hips. the slightest change of angle had him seeing stars, with his hands scratching at the sheets and his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. jaebum leaned forward until his mouth was just behind youngjae’s ear.

“i thought i said you shouldn’t touch yourself, ‘jae.” a few tears escaped the younger’s eyes and his voice came out almost in a sob. 

“i’m sorry i’m sorry  _ please  _ please don’t stop.” youngjae squirmed and pressed his hips back needily, begging for him to continue. jaebum began to move his hips again, with his thrusts getting sloppy and rough from being close. from behind him, youngjae can hear his shallow breathing and quiet grunts, and he can feel the band of his panties still around his thighs. the wet sounds of jaebum’s cock pounding into him made his head spin with arousal. it was so filthy and dirty and  _ hot  _ that his breath hitched.

all his nerves were on high alert, and he could feel the overstimulation deep in his abdomen. the younger wasn’t even sure if the moans he was hearing were his own or jaebum’s, but it didn’t matter because a familiar heat was building again and he knew that they both must be close. curiously, he tensed around jaebum and he could feel the older’s cock twitch inside him and his moan clearly behind him.

“i-i’m close, i’m so close, please just let me come, i want to come.” youngjae slurred and his muscles began to tighten, as he was close to his release. jaebum’s fingers were digging into his hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises, and his toes were curled tightly in anticipation.

“come for me, youngjae ah.” it barely left his lips before he, himself was coming with a low groan, hips stilling. youngjae let out a loud, breathy moan and snaked a hand down to pump himself through his orgasm desperately. he involuntarily clenched around jaebum over and over, shaking and panting as he rode it out. bit by bit, his muscles relaxed, and jaebum pulled out of him lightly. youngjae’s head was foggy and heavy, as he came down from his high.

he rolled to the side and winced, feeling a burn in his ass that he knew would turn into a limp tomorrow morning. youngjae rubbed his eyes sleepily, not even noticing as jaebum cleaned him up and quietly joined him lying down. the older balled up the top sheet and threw it in the hamper by the door, along with the forgotten panties. he pulled youngjae into his arms without speaking and ran his fingers through his hair until his breathing slowed and they both fell asleep.


End file.
